Mine
by butterfly1415
Summary: She doesn't deserve you. You're mine' "Yours?" Edward asked, smirking. "Mine" Jasper growled and pinned him to a tree. EdwardxJasper


**Warning: Well, if you love Bella or just BellaxEdward, I wouldn't read this**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. If I owned it, it wouldn't that pretty and romantic. And Bella wouldn't be there. And it would be Edward and Jasper instead. And there would be lots of sex. So, obviously, I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I have lately grown fond of this pairing. They're just really cute. **

* * *

Edward stared. He tried not to, but it was pretty hard, when Jasper was showing off like that. Jasper was showing the Cullens and the wolves some moves they could use in the upcoming battle against Victoria's newborns.

Edward wasn't really worried about that. He knew that with his family and the wolves, they wouldn't be a problem. The newborns weren't trained to fight, just kill, and Victoria didn't have a vampire in her army like Jasper. With that much experience in fighting.

They were on the place where they used to play baseball. Edward was more worried that he was going to lose feeling in his arm, judging by how hard Bella squeezed it. He had to bite back a growl, and restrain himself not to push her away. Jasper turned around and smiled to him. Edward smiled back.

_She annoys you_, Jasper stated in his mind.

Edward nodded slowly, too fast for Bella to notice, even though she kept looking at him every other second.

Jasper turned around again, and Edward could hear some of his family members questioning why he kept making contact with Edward. Sam shot him a glance, and then shook his head slowly.

_All this, just for a girl. Just for her, and then he doesn't even love her. He's fucking his brother instead. Bloodsuckers, honestly._

Edward had to suppress a chuckle. Jasper circled around Paul, one of the wolves. He crouched, and then sprung forward, knocking Paul to the ground. Paul looked confused, as he found himself lying there, in the dirt, and some of the wolves laughed. Paul stood up, sending Jasper a angry, yet impressed look, and moved away.

Next up was Jacob. Jacob was more careful, obviously not wanting to end up like Paul. Jacob circled around Jasper, who stood still, his eyes on Jacob, and his hands down by his sides. It was impressive. Jasper crouched, his eyes still on Jacob, who was going for his throat.

It happened fast, Jasper had his arm around Jacob's neck. He had him face down in the dirt, and his teeth millimeters from his throat. Jasper released Jacob, stood up and brushed his pants off.

"You have to be faster" Jacob just stood up and nodded before walking to where the rest of the wolves were waiting.

"Remember how fast we are" There was no sign of showing off in his movements, as he moved and suddenly were standing beside Jacob again, a couple of meters away. Some of the wolves looked impressed, and Jared was staring, his mouth open.

"The newborns aren't trained, but they've just been changed and they're angry. Angry, and thirsty. I don't know what Victoria has told them, to get them to follow her, but it's probably something with the fact there's blood here. That if they kills us, no one will be able to stop them. They will be free, and can drink all the blood they want. They will use their speed as an advantage, because it's their only" Jasper finished, and walked back to the dirt where they had been training.

"Edward" he said, and threw his head to incline that it was his turn. Edward released himself from Bella's grip and walked over to Jasper.

"Go for their necks. They won't die unless you rip them to pieces and then burn them" Jasper explained, no hint of any emotion in his voice. Some of the wolves were shocked. Jasper smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I have be trained this way, no need to be that shocked. Either you're in or you're out. We need to kill them" he said, and faced Edward.

Edward couldn't get into his head, Jasper kept counting, reciting poems or novels and kept his mind guarded.

"You give me no advantage here, Jasper" Edward said. Jasper smiled.

"No. You will have an advantage in the battle though. You will know where they will strike and how".

Jasper moved forward, fast, before he was even done speaking.

"Move fast, surprise them" he said, while circling around Edward. He moved forward, and Edward, not having time to react, fell to the ground.

"They won't be able to use their speed advantage if we surprise them".

Jasper had Edwards arms pinned to the ground with his own, an knee in his stomach, and holding one of his legs down with one of his. His teeth were a millimeter from Edwards throat. Edward could feel his breath on his skin, even though Jasper didn't really need to breathe, and it tickled when he spoke.

Jasper chuckled and unlocked his mind.

_Such a shame there's no blood in that pretty little body of yours._

Edward smiled and Jasper stood up, offering Edward a hand. Edward took it, curling his fingers around Jasper's and stood up as well. Jasper turned around to face Carlisle.

"I need to hunt" he simply stated.

"Why haven't you done that yet, Jasper?" asked Esme.

"I have been busy" Jasper answered, coldly. Carlisle looked irritated, but shook it off.

"Edward, go with him. You have to hunt some more, if you have to be alone with Bella during the fight" Edward nodded.

"But...when will you be back?" asked Bella, a panicked expression on her features. Edward sighed mentally.

"Soon" he just said, before following Jasper into the woods.

Jasper turned, right before they disappeared into the woods, and turned towards the wolves.

"I apologize. Emmett will take over". The wolves looked a bit taken aback, then Leah nodded.

_Wow. That bloodsucker sure is something. I didn't know they could be like that. He's impressive, with those fighting techniques. And polite, as well. If they were all like that, I wouldn't mind vamps._

Edward chuckled, and Leah focused on him.

"Get out of my head, _Eddie_. I have enough in there already".

"I would if I could, Leah" Edwards answered and turned to Jasper.

"Want to race?".Jasper smirked.

_See if you can catch me, Eddie._

Edward laughed and ran after Jasper into the woods.

As soon as they were far enough away that the others wouldn't be able to hear, Jasper spoke.

"Why are you still with her, if she annoys you?" Edward looked at Jasper as they ran, catching the scent of some birds and mountain lions.

"I'm not sure. I don't love her. She is more like a sister or a friend, and I feel like I should protect her. And if I tell her that we're over, she will be hurt. And I don't want that. But she's just so fucking annoying"

Jasper looked thoughtful for a while, and then a mountain lion jumped out in front of them. A smile crossed Jaspers' features as he managed to pin it to the ground.

The big cat fought to the best of it's ability, but Jasper managed to bite it anyway. He sucked the fat blood, and it ran down over his chin, jaw, and dripped onto the ground.

As soon as it was drained, Jasper stood up. Edward, who had watched him all this time, crouched and moved for another lion, that had showed up. He was glad that he couldn't blush, right now.

The lions lay dead, behind a couple of bushes, and Jasper and Edward were full. Edward felt eyes on him, and looked over at Jasper, who was staring at him. His eyes had now turned from black to a dark golden brown.

"You have to break up with her. It isn't fair to you, especially. You don't want to marry her, do you?" Edward shook his head. "I didn't think so. She wants you to get married, and if you're not careful and break up with her now, you have to marry her. And we can't have that" Jasper finished. He didn't speak until he had something to say, Edward knew that.

_And we can't have that. I don't want that._

"We can always move away if it get's bad" Jasper said.

"Yeah." Edward agreed.

_I don't want him to get married to her, she doesn't deserve him at all. He's mine._

_Fuck._ And then the counting, poems and fight strategies again.

"Yours?" Edward asked, smirking. Jasper looked caught, then growled and moved forward, pinning Edward to the tree behind him.

"Mine" Jasper whispered in his ear, when kissed him, roughly. Their tongues met, and danced around each other. The kiss softened, and Jasper bit Edward's lip. Edward growled, and sneaking a hand underneath Jasper's shirt, running his hands over all the scars.

Jasper groaned, and pressed Edward closer, running his thumb over Edwards face. The kiss turned rough again, every part of their bodies in contact with each other. Like they were trying to become one person.

Later that night, someone knocked on Jasper's door. Or rather, Edward knocked on Jasper's door. He was happy.

Edward opened the door without any answer.

"I have broken up with her" Jasper lifted an eyebrow.

_Details? And please close the door._

Edward chuckled and moved for the door, while Jasper lay down his book, and moved in his bed so there was room for Edward. Edward moved over and lay down. His hand found Jasper's.

"She began to cry and all, but otherwise it went well. I just told her that I didn't love her. I added anymore, just so she didn't think I am completely heartless".

Jasper nodded. "Well, you always have to make sure that people doesn't hate you. I don't mind a few enemies, myself".

Edward chuckled, and moved over to kiss Jasper.

"Now I'm all yours" Edward whispered. Jasper smiled

"Finally"

And their lips met.


End file.
